User talk:Lhikan634/Archive 1
Welcome Hi Lhikan634 -- we are excited to have Magi-Nation Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Need Help? Hi! I wanna help you edit this wiki! I watch the show and I love it! If you have any questions, post them on my user talk here: user talk:blackhole252 Reply Hi! You left a message on my user talk. Sure, I'd love to! I watch all the episodes, tape them even! And for fun I even draw some of my favorite dream creatures! One more thing though, is this wiki about the show, or the card game? Or both? Reply2 Ok, thanks. Also, sometimes you may have to leave a message on my talk page to get me editing as I am very busy. November 21 Hi, got the message. Three things: 1. I'm gonna change the title to the date instead of just "Reply" or "Reply2". 2. How about you change your signature to link to your user talk instead? I think that it would be more helpful that way since you don't really have an interresting user page (no offence though since I don't even have one.) 3. Ok, we can make individual pages of each dream creature. But I think that it would be helpful to finish the character pages and the episode pages first. User talk:Blackhole252 Template I saw that you asked for help with the Character infobox. Could you tell me exactly what is wrong with it? The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:23, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :I looked and can't find what the problem is. Try to ask a . The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:30, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ::I am so glad I could help you. ;) The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:30, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Sig page [[User:Lhikan 007|''I am the Lhikan!]] (MyTaLk)0 7 ; ) Re:Vidoes Yes, I have videos of season one of Magi-Nation, I'll try to get some pictures when I have the chance, but it may come out blurry as I am taking it with my camera. user:blackhole252 :No, sorry, it's on videotape. Pictures from Episode One S1E01 Agrams ghost.jpg|Orwin banishes the apparition of Agram. S1E01 Eidon.jpg|Aidan S1E01 Corathan.jpg|Corathan (dream creature) S1E01 Core Glyph.jpg|The Core Glyph S1E01 Darge.jpg|Darge S1E01 Tragan.jpg|Draken S1E01 Agram appears.jpg|Edyn is confronted by Agram's apparition. S1E01 Elle.jpg|Elle S1E01 Freep.jpg|Freep S1E01 Summoning Tony.jpg|Orwin and Evu summon the Final Dreamer. S1E01 Agram trapped.jpg|Agram is captured by the Core Glyph. S1E01 Young Agram.jpg|A young Agram. Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:06, June 2, 2010 (UTC) There breathes life here again. I don't know if I will be able to get a hold of you, as, just like everyone else on this wiki, you seem to have abandoned this site, thinking that no one else would ever notice it. If that is the case, then take a look around the site. Start at Tony Jones and explore a couple of the links, and you'll find that I have done quite a lot to remedy the long timeline of negligence this wiki has been experiencing for a while now. If you're wondering if I left a message on your talk page though, that isn't the case. The truth is, I've run into a couple of stops while editing where I think this database could use some real improvement. We need a logo instead of a link on our name, for instance. The page links at the top are clumsily disorganized. Also, it is difficult for me to update the News when I cannot copy and paste the older entries into the 'Old News' page. If by any chance you can hear me, I would appreciate it if you allowed me the ability to edit the components on this wiki that would usually be restricted to most people. I don't know what the formal title is--administrator, officer, board member--whatever. It doesn't really matter. What does matter though, or rather, what I would like to request, is that you grant me such clearance, or else open up all the wiki's outlets so that I can edit the site's various important areas without such restriction. Of course, I sort of doubt you are paying attention to this wiki anymore. Contacting you is simply a formality I must carry out before making this same request to the Wikia staff. For an idea of the trouble I have encountered being unable to edit some pages, after adding one entry to the news page, I found it necessary to remove about three older news entries--except that I could not add them to the old news page. I have kept the text saved on my own computer so that I can add them to the archive when I am granted the ability to edit it, but I have a feeling it would be inconvenient to have to keep doing so for subsequent news entries. Vellup 11:46, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Hello. I'm actually quite surprised you responded. I originally had a pretty long message typed up, but I figured that'd just clutter up the place, so I'll just leave this short message instead. In any case, I've added a logo onto the page, although you have to keep switching pages sometimes in order for it to show up. I made it using Paint, so it isn't all to professional. If you don't like it, feel free to remove or replace it with something else--I just figured it would be nice to have something there to start with. I'd personally merge character pages concerning the TV Series before I made a disambiguation, although you're free to make some if feel it's necessary. Also, you left an extra signature on the news page. I don't know if it was intentional, so I've left it how it is. Best regards. Vellup 11:21, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Legal Updates As you might have noticed on the homepage, I've fixed up a couple of the legal issues regarding the images on this site by updating the wiki's "fairuse" template. Claiming fair use for the images uploaded onto here should make it very unlikely that we'll run into any legal problems pertaining to them--that is to say, less than the already miniscule chance that was already present. Here is a link to the template in question. You can look over it and even make a couple changes if you feel so inclined. Fair use is basically used by every other site on Wikia that uses free Copyright images (that bothers to add a tag in the first place), as well as English Wikipedia, so I'm fairly certain the template should work. In any case, I mentioned this to you in case you felt the need to change around the rule page to accommodate for this update. Also, I should mention that I categorized all the notable contributors on this site onto a "User List," (basically anyone with either at least one significant edit or an interesting profile page which amounted to like, seven users) and I compounded the three sysop accounts onto a "Contact List." Both lists can be reached under the wiki's "Community" bar. Vellup 01:16, February 4, 2011 (UTC) You need a Profile Picture Well, you don't ''need one, but it feels kind of weird for the Wiki's creator not to have an identifying image, especially considering that you went through all the trouble to put together a flashy signature. Your name also pops up on a lot of pages, and every time your name is listed there's an empty image. In case you really can't think of an image to use, I put together a category with some possible options, which you can find Category:Profile Pictures here. You don't have to choose one, or any, for that matter, but I think you might like having an image that users can associate you with. Vellup 11:14, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Possible Message I thought I'd mention that on your "maintenance account," you got a message from someone who claims to be Holmberg, one of the primary artists who designed the Dream Creatures in Magi-Nation. Despite the choppy spelling and grammar that makes it seem rather unconvincing that the message is real, I did some research on Holmberg, and found that he really does write that way, at least on a casual basis. Take a look at his homepage, for instance, and you'll see that the writing styles between that message and the blurbs under his pictures are quite similar. Anyway, make of that what you will. For future reference, I think I'll redo the "Contact List" on the menu, since Holmberg apparently just clicked the first alphabetical name on the list, which happened to be 007. If it's all the same to you, I think I'll remove the sysop category from 007 (it won't take the status off), since it doesn't make much sense to have a test account on the contact list. Vellup 08:52, May 2, 2011 (UTC) CSS Editing Hmm. It's neat to see you being momentarily active again. Since infoboxes appear to be your highest priority at the moment, I though I'd help out with developing them a bit--to share some of the weight, so to speak. My current progress can be found on my Sandbox. The border and background color are the result of me copying and pasting code data and can be changed later. I've asked for a bit of assistance from the staff in fixing some of the spacing issues, but I plan to add a GBC section under the two exisiting columns (as a row). The box should go on the top of the page, but it should initially appear hidden, thus not blocking off most of the article. When it's finished, I'll put it in a template page, and show you the finished product. Any advice or opinions? Vellup 01:07, January 26, 2012 (UTC) As far as classification is concerned, this organization is probably workable: *(Moonland) Magi/Dream Creature (Top of Box) *Picture *MND/Interactive Imagination Section **Expansion: First Edition/Awakening/Dream's End/Nightmare's Dawn/Voice of Storms/Traitor's Reach **Rarity: Rare/Uncommon/Common (Indicated by the dots in the bottom right corner of each card) **Alternates: list them here **MRP Eratta: Yes or No **GBC: Yes or No * TV/Cookie Jar Section **Voice Actor: Name **Debut/Initial Appearance: Episode/Date **Partner: What you said **Affiliation/Colors/whatever: yeah **Online: Yes or No The reason why GBC and Online are just given a yes or no is beacuse they already have plenty sufficient sections as it is. This organization works with pretty much any kind of infobox, though it might get kind of long if it remains a single-row list, hence why I made the odd recommendation of top aligning and then hiding it (which allows for columns). Later on, when I've finished my version, I can post a comparison in my sandbox of what a sample page would look like with either type. Also, do you think the colors on the current infoboxes are okay? Considering how much graphical advancement we've made on here since the start, the solid color format seems kind of... unsufficient compared to everything else. Any ideas on how to rework the way the boxes look in general? P.S. You're doing a pretty good job on these templates, I must admit. I like the little hats you edited onto the sprites. Vellup 03:11, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Right. Here's a little update. I've finished up my attempt at an infobox and psuedo-updated yours in a placeholder template called Infoboxtest. The standard infobox in practice can be found here (I used your alt's sandbox. Sorry.) When you enter this page, hide the "Contents" box and take a look at the sample article. One of my main qualms with this version is that when "Contents" is mimimized (which is the default, depending on the browser) it shoves all the images in the GBC downward and interferes with the table. My attempt at an infobox can be found here. When you reach the page, make sure to click the "hide" button at the top right corner of the box. The "hidden" version of that infobox is what the page should look like upon entry. The main goal of this version is "least interference," meaning that it gets in the way of the article's current organization as little as possible. Since all that is visible by default (or will be when I finish it) is a small strip that reads "Arderial Dream Creature," it doesn't force the reader to scroll down to read the page either. Anyway, that's progress so far. Vellup 07:27, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi i need help editing Grass Etiki oh and to remind you that Edyn has it and you can get mor info about this creature by looking it in season2 episode 10 "Gorath's Shadow" KevinDrai 03:10, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Format Discussing Fun Firstly, I don't think the page layouts are working out. There's no way to delete empty sections, so in order to get rid of unneeded content when someone else adds a page, I have to delete the entire article and resubmit what was on it in the default page layout, which is more tedious than useful. If the layout editing format only applied the first time you edited the article, it would be less of a problem, but I don't like being forced to use it if I don't want to (which I never do). About infoboxes: Let's see what we've got so far... *An Episode infobox might be useful. *You used Affiliation and Partner as codifiers. Since the identity of the Partner basically tells you the Affiliation of the Dream Creature, having Partner alone is just fine. For wild Creatures, looking at whether or not they're from the Core pretty much tells you all you need to know. *If anything, a far more important TV codifier would be Voice Actor. It follows the same logic as why the card artist is always listed in Card Text--credit needs to be given where it is due (The identity of voice actors can reliably be found in the credits of the episodes they appeared in). *Therefore, the Cookie Jar/TV Series section probably only needs these codifiers: Voice Actor, Episode Debut/Appearance, and maybe Partner. *The Interactive Imagination/TCG section, Expansion and Rarity are the most important codifiers. Alternates would be useful as well, but I'm unsure about how much space it would take up on the infobox. Errata is usually listed in the Card Text section, so I don't know if it's absolutely necessary. *Therefore, the codifiers that receive the highest priority are Expansion and Rarity for 2i and Voice Actor and Episode Debut/Episode Appearances for Cookie Jar. Other possible additions include Errata, Alternates and Partner. *Also, we might consider just putting separate infoboxes in the TV Series and Card Text sections. In that case, a modified version of your Pagenav idea could prove useful if you still wanted to add something extra to the top of the page. This might also help with the usual problem of the infobox shoving down the screenshots in the GBC sections. Also, I wouldn't really object to adding an Affiliation codifier in this scenario. Regarding the images, whenever possible, I almost always add them adhering to a specific format. The card image tends to be the title picture, GBC screenshots go in their places in the GBC section, TV portraits go at the top right of the TV section, MMO avatars head the Online Game section, and... GBA screenshots usually just go wherever room is left, which is in most cases, the Card Text section, or maybe the Related Species section. I would disagree with removing all the images and stuffing the in a gallery though, because it's kind of aesthetic for the most part, to have illustrations while you read (otherwise, the article is just a wall of text). Even Wikipedia includes reasonably spaced illustrations throughout their articles. However, with some pages, (Core Hyren is a good example) there's just not enough room for me to include all the pictures that I wanted to space throughout the article without severely crowding everything. As such, adding a Gallery section at the end of certain articles wouldn't hurt. I would only advise we do this on articles that actually need a gallery, however. Another article that could probably use a gallery is Ormagon, which would allow me to get rid of that bulky slideshow thing I have at the end of the acquisition walkthrough. This could include things like the full card images, extra promotional images, etc... If we added some galleries, I'd say we should keep the card text section though, because it's much easier to read text than a compressed jpg. We could put all that text into a secondary template/infobox or something however. It would go in the same place as the text is now, and we could add aesthetic things like the card symbols for region, rarity and expansion, etc... Maybe I'll experiment with something like that if I have time later. Going back to your Pagenav thing--I guess you could technically replace the TOC, but a couple articles, (GBC Abilities for instance) rely heavily on the current TOC format. What do you think? Vellup 09:38, April 3, 2012 (UTC) You know, I have to admit... the new designs on your infoboxes are quite a step up from the old ones. It's amazing what effect a simple border edit can have. A few pieces of advice: * The current Universal color scheme doesn't really fit. If anything, the infobox would probably fit better with the color scheme being used for the Hyren infobox. For reference, this is what the Universal Icon looks like (posted to the right). *I don't know if we really need a Hyren infobox, but whatever. If nothing else, that "old english" font header at the top should be removed, the most practical reason (other than aesthetics) being that Hyrens tend to have huge artwork images, so they need all the free space within that infobox that they can get. Personally, I recommend we just stick with region-specific infoboxes, because Hyrens aren't really hyped up in the original TCG as much as they are in the GBC game and TV Series. If nothing else, the color scheme will have to be changed anyway, since it will most likely look too similar to Universal after Universal is redone. *I'm assuming that those three at the top haven't been altered yet. *Also, it's neat that you were able to get sections to dissapear if left blank. However, this should also apply to the "TGC Information," "TV Series" and "Other Appearances" headers as well. If a Dream Creature doesn't appear in the TV Series, for instance, it makes sense for "TV Series Information" to be completely absent from the infobox. The same goes for all the other headers. Anyway, don't want to downplay your hard work or anything. I know how painful it is to work with CSS code. Vellup 09:44, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Staff Support I asked for advice on infoboxes on the community staff forum. The conversation can be found here. You can use that as reference if you want, and add more to the conversation if their advice wasn't clear enough. I might try out their solution myself, but I'm a really sloppy CSS editor, so you might want to give it a try first. Also, I made an Attacks page so peoples' attack descriptions will stop cluttering the article. The GBC section basically does the same thing for Abilities. Vellup 00:09, May 14, 2012 (UTC) - Right then. Since you'll be away for a while, it'd be impractical to discuss any specifics right now, but let me know when you get back, and I'll offer my input and advice (which I have). In the meantime, I'll just edit according to the current organization, and leave the few remaining infoboxes in place. I also might fiddle with the current versions in my sandbox if I can figure out the coding. Anyway, good luck with your trip. I didn't have you figured for a geology major. Vellup talk 15:03, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Hiya! I added some trivia to the Eryss page - her name is a shoutout to the five-times beloved Goddess of Grecoroman myth and the modern Principia Discordia, Eris. The link I left was a link to the Principia, and one that made the connection obvious. I believe I did add it to the trivia section... Any reason it was reverted? Just let me know if I formatted it wrong or whatever. All da best! 209.193.18.223